Curse of the Glowing Pirate
Summary A glowing pirate ghost is after a treasure and only one man can show it the way it's up to Rubble Goober and the whole gang in this Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (We open on nighttime a frater is out on the ocean) (Inside a cabin astro cartographer Rowan Gorden is working on a star map) Rowan:All right few more nights and we'll be home safe and sound. (Writes down a map) (A glowing pirate ship is out it is glowing green) Rowan:What the heck?! (The glowing pirate is a glowing green ghost pirate it dresses in pirate attire) Glowing pirate:Beware those who enter my domain shall suffer the wraith of the Glowing Pirate! (Does minyanacl laugh) (The ghost hip sales away) (Rowan can't believe it) Rowan:I can't believe it it can't be. Ghost pirates? (Scene changer:PAW Patrol badge In Kensville Virginia at the Soda Shop the Mystery Mobile is parked out front) (Inside Ryder and the mystery patrol are with the gang at the booth) Ted:Hey listen to this.(Reads)Glowing Pirate Attacks. Vernon:(Continues)Astro cartographer Rowan Gorden claims that his crew was abducted by the Glowing Pirate. Scraggy:Like what does that mean? Ted:It means we have work to do. (Cuts to them talking with Rowan) Rowan:And then that's when it happen they were after my frater. Vernon:You sure it wasn't just the sea air getting to you? Rowan:Yes.So what do you kids do? Ted:We solve mysteries. Rowan:But I don't even have a lead. Ted:That's OK Mr Gorden we have a plan. (Fades to them that night in the bay) Darcy:If the Glowing Pirate sticks to a schedule he should strike again tonight. Ted:Yeah and we're gonna be there first and fool him. (A ship comes into contact) Ace:There's the frater right on schedule. Ryder:Good now keep your eyes peeled for a mysterious fog bank because that's where we'll fine the Glowing Pirate. (Goober closes his eyes) Scraggy:Well you can stop peeling your eyes it's right ahead of us. Danny:Now what? Ted:Time to put operation decoy to work. Katie:I'll switch on the tape recorder. (Turns it on) Ted:Now head into the fog bank Scraggy and let's hope that ghost thinks we're the frater. (Sound effects) Darcy:Sure is creepy in here. Scraggy:Yeah man. (Then a laugh is heard) Goober:uh-oh look. (Cuts to the ship as we here the laugh) (Cuts back to the gang) All:The ghost ship. (We dissolve to darkness as commercial brake happens) (We come back) Vernon:(OS)Our plan worked to well it's gonna ram us. (Cuts to the gang) Ted:Quick Scraggy now! Scraggy:You like got it man! (It brakes) Ted:Start paddling! Scraggy:Im paddling im paddling! But im not getting anywhere! Vernon:Me nether! Ted:Hang on! (Then they grab on to the chain) Ted:This is the only was onto the ship. (They start climbing) Ted:All right who owns this crate? (The glowing pirate appears) Glowing Pirate:Ye who tresspass on my ship shall be doomed! (They scream and run he chases them) (They head to a door then run down a hallway) (Inside another room) Scraggy:(OS)Like what's in here? (It's the galley) Vernon:Why would a ghost care only about a cargo ship? It doesn't make sense. Ted:Maybe:He doesn't remember where he put his treasure. Scraggy:Well if you ask me that guy is a few doubloons short of a treasure. Rubble:(Sniffs at a pot and a lobster gets his nose)Help lobster! (Then crashes into the next room) (Shakes it off his nose) Darcy:What is this place? Ryder:Looks like a museum of some sort. Scraggy:Like who'd want a crazy collection like this? Danny:They look like Bermuda Triangle things. Vernon:Exactlly. Ace:Yes that's what it is. Ted:Now we're gonna need a trap. Rubble:This glowing paint looks like a clue. Vernon:Thats probably what's making the ship glow. Ted:Now it's trap time. (Then Danny Rubble Scraggy and Goober walk) Scraggy:Where is he? Goober:Nowhere I hope. (He appears before them) Glowing Pirate:Boo. Scraggy:Zoniks! (They run and into the trap) Ted:(OS)Now gang! (Net drops on it) Ted:We did it gang! (Scene changer:PAW Patrol badge) Rowan:Amazing you kids caught the Glowing Pirate. Great job. Vernon:Thank you sir. (Pulls mask off) Now let's see who's glowing phosphorus face the Glowing Pirate really is. (Pulls it off) (And the villain is....) Everyone:Biff Wellington?! Scraggy:And I thought it was the hypnotist Mr. Mysterio. Ted:he was after the fraters only to put his rivals out of business. Vernon:So he used the Glowing Pirate to scare people away. Ace:Then claim it for himself. Wellington:And I would have gotten away with it too if it were't for you meddling kids! Rowan:You know I gotta hand it to you kids c'mon everybody to the Soda Shop. It's on me. (Cuts to Soda Shop) (Inside they sing dance and eat) Ted:Hey listen to this(Reads)Teenage Sleuths reveal Glowing Pirate as hoax. (Cuts to the headline and other ones the gang the mystery patrol rowan and biff) Ted:(OS)Billionaire Biff Wellington taken into custody by cost guard. Vernon:Well that closes the mystery. Goober:Goober-Doober-Doo! EndCategory:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story